hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Girls Cast
When the books were picked up as a film, auditons were held in Glasgow, to try and find girls to cast. The author of the books, Ewe Loova, helped with the audtions and picking who she felt would play the roles best. The Water Twins Ewe Loova had the O'Brian twins in mind when she signed the film contract. They were the right age, with the same hair and eyes and their career was doinng really well. She got in touch with the director and suggested the O'Brian twins. They came along to audtion and got the role. Emily Earth At the time of the audtions, Laurel Eveson Thompason had no acting experience. Her parents had been buying her acting classes and she had just been signed to an acting agency. When her agency told her about the role (due to her height and ability being a match to the role), she auditioned. She got the part the next day. The Alan character almost went to her uncle, but then they found a better person to play him. Faye Fire Emily Cahr was the most different to the book version of Faye Fire. She had been taking acting lessons "now and again" but mostly working as a model in magazines, clothing, and on television adverts. She went along to the auditions for Faye Fire, and the casting crew decided that she had the talent and personality best suited to the character. The character in the the book was described as "quite tall, with green eyes, and naturally reddish hair that turned red during her powers". The film Faye is one of the smallest, with darker skin and dark eyes. Her hair is also dark - black - in colour, and just changes to red during powers. Lily Lightning At the time of the casting, Jennifer Hunt was a fairly new, but successful actress. She had just won her first film awards and her career was doing generally very well. She came along to the auditions because she was a fan of the books. She was one of the two (Laurel Eveson Thompason also) that got the role the next day. However, she was only in it until the 3rd film, when she decided to leave, after a falling out with Laurel Eveson Thompason. They fell out when Laurel said she enjoyed spending time with and working with The Unknown Vampire cast rather than Magic Girls. Jennifer later said that she regretted leaving. ;) lol !! Wendy Weather Sarah Blawhite was cast as Wendy weather after two auditions. The role almost went to Sasha Sameesto, so they were both asked to come back and do a second audition. Sarah Blawhite was also just starting out, but her career was also doing well. After the film she was doing a lot better and instantly became as famous as Jennifer Hunt had been. The author of the books said that she was "so glad Sarah had been picked, she is the perfect Wendy Weather!". Category:Magic Girls